This disclosure relates to tubular filtration apparatus for fluid systems. More particularly, it relates to such apparatus having the length of a coupling element with a filter element in the fluid flow path.
PCT Patent Publication WO 2013/016199 entitled “Filter Assembly for Fluid System,” published Jan. 31, 2013, discloses a coupling filter for a fluid line that includes a body forming a fluid passageway with a screen mesh filter media disposed obliquely relative to the fluid flow path. The entire content of the specification and drawings of that application is incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth herein.
Gas or liquid fluid systems commonly include a filtration apparatus to separate contaminants from the flowing medium. In some applications, the device takes the form of a fluid coupling interposed between adjacent sections of tubular conduit connected to it in fluid tight relation. The coupling includes a filter element to filter the fluid flowing within the system.
Systems involving such filtration apparatus include automotive fuel and vapor lines, automotive air conditioning systems including refrigerant flow paths, power steering systems and most recently, temperature control systems for hybrid battery installations. They are also extant in many other disciplines including medical treatment, commercial or residential refrigeration systems, as well as other fluid systems.
The filter assembly illustrated in the above identified PCT application presents specific advantages over fluid line filter couplings previously employed. It provides filtration capacity in a reduced axial profile and minimizes clogging and consequent flow restriction.